Magic & Masturbation
by lumnusfan
Summary: Late one evening, Tony ponders the benefits of living with a genie.


Tony entered his bedroom, exhausted after a long day at work. As proud as he was of his job, in a way he felt sorry for the kids who dreamed of one day becoming astronauts. There were security risks that required a certain level of silence on the parts of those working at the base: things that had been seen...rumored reports of extraterrestrial life. If things like that were leaked to the press, who knew what sort of panic might ensue.

Tony didn't always handle stress very well, and today was definitely one of those days that pushed his limits. As he changed out of his clothes, Tony allowed his mind to wander to how he'd dealt with stress in the past.

He could remember times he would stand in front of his full length mirror, naked. He'd watch himself reach down and take hold of his scrotum, rolling it between his fingers. Other times he would take a bath towel and place it between his legs, using it as sort of a massage tool on both his penis and his scrotum. There had been nights when Tony had gone to bed nude and rubbed his penis against a pillow, just to get an erection from the touch of something soft on his genitals.

But as Tony stripped down to his boxers, none of his typical masturbation techniques interested him. He looked around the room for something different.

What he wanted was something to put a hard pressure on his genitals…something rough enough to make it hurt, but soft enough to cause an erection. Whatever this "something" was, maybe it would help if his legs were tied together, and his hands as well. That was he couldn't fight it.

_But that would mean a second person, someone to tie my hands together. How could I call a friend and ask them to help me masturbate?_

His mind wandered to Jeannie. Why not? Wasn't she always saying she'd do whatever he wanted? She was his slave, he was her master; if he told her to help, she would have to.

Tony sat on his bed and thought his plan through. Then, still clad in only his boxers, Tony went downstairs to ask Jeannie to help him play with his penis.

xXxXx

Master and slave soon returned to the bedroom, Jeannie carrying a pair of bed sheets. Tony removed his boxers as Jeannie unfolded a sheet.

"Where would you like it, Master?" she asked.

Tony thought for a moment, then decided on the floor. After Jeannie spread it out, he lay his bare body on top of the sheet. His back was on the carpet, but from the waist down he was on the sheet. Tony brought the top corners together, double knotting the sheet around his waist. He then sat up, gathered the remainder of the sheet together, and pulled it through the knotted end. Leaning back, he pulled the sheet up to his genitals and tucked that end under his shoulder.

"All right Jeannie, use the other sheet to tie my limbs together - first around my ankles, then around my wrists."

He watched silently as Jeannie folded the sheet thin enough, in order for it to work as a rope. She then slid one end under his ankles, wrapping it around and tying it to the remainder.

Tony rolled over and bent his legs so that the free end of the second sheet would reach his hands. As Jeannie brought that end up, Tony took hold of it.

"Jeannie, is there still enough for you to tied my hands together?"

There was a momentary silence. "Yes Master, but are you sure about this? It seems like this is a very personal way to relieve stress."

_How do you explain masturbation to someone who clearly has never had need of it?_

"Usually it is, but tonight I need help. Now will you please finish tying me up?"

Tony felt a somewhat awkward knot being tied around his wrists, and if he hadn't been in such good shape, the position he now found himself in would likely have caused him a good deal of pain. As it was, however, it was only mildly uncomfortable to be hogtied backwards.

"All right Jeannie, you see this loose end here under my shoulder? I need you to pull on that as hard as you can."

At first Jeannie came around to pull on the sheet from beside Tony's shoulder. But when Tony realized what she was thinking, he immediately stopped her. "No Jeannie, I meant for you to stand just beyond my head and pull."

She did that, but it didn't quite have the desired effect. Tony had hoped for the pulling to tighten the sheet around his genitals, thereby putting pressure on his penis. But whether it was the angle from which Jeannie was pulling, or the fact that all his weight was centered on his middle because of the hogtying, the sheet barely moved at all. In fact, the only sheet Tony was fully aware of was the one around his limbs.

"Jeannie, Jeannie, stop. This isn't working; untie me, will you? We'll have to try something else."

As Jeannie reversed the process, Tony lay on the floor, trying to think of another solution to his problem. He was severely lacking in a solo routine, and he was unaware of any two-person masturbation techniques, so he was definitely on his own for ideas. He never realized how difficult it could be to relieve a little stress, and this discovery only added to his stress.

"Master," Jeannie began as she sat beside him and began rubbing his bare shoulders, "would it help if I gave you a massage?"

Tony let her fingers lightly caress his skin for a few minutes before a light bulb went off in his mind. Why hadn't he thought of this before? A beautiful girl like Jeannie running her hands along his penis and scrotum just might be the answer he was looking for.

_Along my chest and belly too, but definitely between my legs._

"Jeannie, that's a great idea. Stop for a moment and let me roll over."

He rolled over and sat up, pulling the loose end from beneath the knotted end and undoing the knot. Tony then lay back down, eagle-spreading both arms and legs. "Jeannie, the first thing I want you to do is chain me to the floor in this position."

Tony watched her eyes slowly make their way over his bare body, and it occurred to him that she'd never seen a naked man before, let alone one that was asking to be chained to his bedroom floor.

"Jeannie, chain me to the floor," he repeated, firmly this time. He watched her cross her arms and nod her head, and immediately the chains were in place.

Tony wasn't really sure at this point what he wanted Jeannie to do next. As anxious as he was for that "massage," there was part of him that hated being the only naked one in the room. He was tempted to ask her to strip as well, though he knew that wasn't really necessary. The sight of Jeannie in the nude would provide sexual stimulation, but what Tony wanted was to relieve some of this stress, and masturbation had always done the trick.

Yet here he was, nude in his own bedroom, with a pretty girl who still had all her clothes on. What he needed was a compromise.

"Jeannie, will you take your top off?"

"Oh, but Master - " she began to protest.

"Yes, that's exactly who I am, and you're to do as you're told. Now, I want to see your breasts."

She reluctantly genied her pink top away, and Tony allowed his eyes to wander from her smooth belly button to her round breasts. What a beautiful sight to behold; already he could feel his groin begin to buzz.

"All right Jeannie, before you start the massage, I want to feel your breasts on my body. Lay across my torso and rub your breasts from my nipples to my navel."

Tony had never been in the habit of entertaining women - or being entertained by one, for that matte r -so to have a woman's body pressed against his was delightful. He breathed a deep sigh of sexual pleasure before telling Jeannie he was ready for her to move on.

"What would you have me do now, Master?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Sit on my hips and lightly run your fingers across my chest…start in the middle and work your way out…yeah, like that…now do the same on my belly."

If Tony were to be completely honest, Jeannie's fingers running through his chest and belly hair tickled; it felt good, and he liked it, but it just wasn't enough.

"Jeannie, I want you to take hold of my nipples and twist them as hard as you can. Keep twisting…keep going….Ow…ow - "

Jeannie suddenly removed her hands and Tony looked directly at her. "Why'd you stop?"

"You were in pain, Master."

"Jeannie that was kind of the point. All right, starting at my underarms, I want you to slowly drag your fingernails down my sides, and stop at my hips."

Tony wasn't really sure why he was asking Jeannie to be so harsh with his body, but even though it was painful, he had to admit it felt amazing.

"All right, now I want you to kiss both my nipples and my navel."

Jeannie slid off of Tony's hips and leaned forward, her breasts laying on his belly as she placed her lips first on one nipple and then the other. She then slid down further to kiss his navel.

Tony was fully aware of the proximity of Jeannie's breasts to his penis. Mortal or genie, she was definitely a beautiful woman, and he could only hope that the way she fondled his genitals would be as magical as everything else she did.

"Jeannie, I want you to lay between my legs, with your face closest to my penis. Suck on it."

"Master," she began awkwardly, "I'm not completely familiar with the male anatomy. Is your penis the long skinny piece, or the round one?"

"The penis is the long skinny one. The round piece is called the scrotum, and we'll get to that later. Right now I want my penis in your mouth. Suck…now run your tongue around the tip…gently nibble on it."

Tony closed his eyes and slightly smiled as the buzz in his groin continued to grow stronger. An erection wouldn't be long in coming. He loved the feeling of a woman's mouth closed around his penis, stroking it with her tongue, tenderly pulling on the loose skin with her teeth.

"All right Jeannie, you can let go now. What I want you to do next is real simple: All you have to do is knead my scrotum between your fingers."

"Knead?" she wanted to know.

"Yeah. Just roll it around for a while…pinch it poke it, squeeze it in the palm of your hand. Play with it."

From the angle at which his head was laying, Tony saw Jeannie cast his scrotum a somewhat wary eye, as if she wasn't quite sure what to think of it. "Master, I've never questioned your reasons when you've wanted me to do things for you - "

"So don't start now," Tony interrupted. "Aren't you the one that's constantly saying you'll do whatever makes me happy? Massage my scrotum, Jeannie; _that_ would make me happy."

He could tell Jeannie was uncomfortable, but Tony was so close to an erection he could almost taste it. He felt her fingers close around his scrotum; they took hold of one of his testicles and pulled on it. A tug on the other testicle told him she was using both hands, and Tony's breath grew heavy as his heartbeat increased. His waist and hips began to rock up and down as Jeannie continued to put pressure on both sides of his scrotum. His penis began to harden, and he knew an ejaculation wasn't long in coming.

"Harder, Jeannie, harder!" he cried at the top of his lungs.

The pressure increased and so did the motion of Tony's hips. He glanced at his hips and saw that his penis was fully erected.

As a geyser of semen erupted and his mid-section was flooded by the fluids, Tony was struck by the realization that a woman's hands on a man's body was sheer ecstasy. No more self-pleasure for Tony Nelson, no sir. The next time he needed to relieve stress, he knew how he wanted it down: by his personal sex-massage artist.


End file.
